Sueño con serpientes
by Lunatica Misa
Summary: Hyoga, Hay hombres que luchan un dia y son buenos. Hay otros que luchan un año y son mejores. Hay quienes luchan muchos años y son muy buenos. Pero hay los que luchan toda la vida: esos son los imprescindibles.


Sueño con Serpientes

Soy una persona que solía luchar por su existencia, y por la de los demás. Ahora me encuentro sentado, mirando por la ventana el atardecer pensando una y otra vez acerca de lo que debería hacer. Me siento como la letra de una canción, una canción sin interpretación, sin final, sin coro. Una canción simplemente incompleta, llena de llanto y pena. Una canción que ha desilusionado a todos.

El sol comienza a aparecer y yo sigo sentado, sin hacer nada, simplemente pensado, pero ¿a quién le importa realmente? Creo que el sentimiento de culpa se esfumo tiempo atrás, se fue como el incienso, simplemente deje de sentirlo un día. La compleja vida del caballero, sonrio para mis adentro y siento que ya no puedo con aquella mentira. ¿Proteger a Atena? ¿Proteger al mundo? Quizás nunca tenga las respuestas, lo mejor siempre ha sido seguir adelante, sin mirar atrás, fijarse una meta y llegar a ella. Pero no hoy, hoy me detendré, poco a poco mirare hacia atrás y llorare lo que tenga que llorar, sentiré lo que tenga que sentir y gritare, gritare tan fuerte como pueda, hasta que todos o nadie me oigan.

Me detendré y mirare a los costado, las sillas que se asoman, las sillas firmes del camino, así como las rotas y desgastadas. Las personas nunca sabremos que sillas son las mejores, siempre veremos las más lindas, las que lucen firmes. Que importa si tropiezo con ellas una y otra vez, la vida ya me ha dado suficientes golpes como para poder soportar unos cuantos más. Sí, me detendré y mirare el cielo, y tratare de encontrar a mi madre en las nubes, y le pediré que regrese, como quise hacerlo muchas veces cuando niño, también me enojare y le gritare, le diré que ella tiene la culpa de dejarme solo, para luego volver a llorar y pedirle que regrese.

Me detendré y me recostare en suelo, para sentirme parte de algo por primera vez. Me recostare y sentiré el frío de la tierra, pero sobre todo, sentiré las pisadas de las personas en la calle, las escuchare atentamente y sabré que no estoy solo. Sí, solo por hoy pondré freno a mi vida y dejare de temer, dejaré de ser un escudo, solo por hoy quiero que alguien sea un escudo para mi, solo por hoy quiero ser egoísta.

Siempre he creído que cuando nací, Dios se había levantado del lado equivocado de la cama, y que en algún momento me volteo la cara para siempre. Creo en Dios, creo en su trabajo, creo en sus enseñanzas, hoy hare la señal de la cruz cien veces y esperare que él me perdone por lo haberlo negado. Rezare mil padre nuestros para pedir perdón por lo que hice, y rezare un millón de ave marías en nombre de mi madre.

Hoy me detendré y mirare hacia atrás, mirare todo y a todos los que deje por protegerla, la mirare a ella, mirare sus ojos. Me daré la vuelta y le tomare la cara, le diré una y mil veces, entre besos que volveré, le susurrare que es a ella a quien protejo y a nadie más. Me arrodillare y besare sus pies para demostrarle que mi devoción hacia ella es más fuerte que cualquier otra.

Sí, poco a poco me detendré y me daré el lujo de soñar, de soñarme a mi mismo en otro lugar, en otra vida, no tiene que ser perfecta, la verdadera perfección debe ser imperfecta. Quiero soñarte a ti Ellis.

Tú y yo, somos personas que luchamos por nuestras existencias, soñamos solos y a la vez juntos. Tú y yo somos dos personas que se merecen, y aún así, el destino no nos deja en paz. Muchas veces he ido a la iglesia con intenciones de enfrentar a Dios y preguntarle porque no nos deja en paz. Nunca he logrado entrar, admiro la iglesia por fuera y me siento indigno de solo pensarla.

La soledad cobija al pensador, y creo que hoy ya he pensado demasiado, la vida pasa demasiado rápido para vivirla pensando. Por ese motivo me detengo y te miro directamente a los ojos, esos ojos azules llenos de pena y dolor, exactamente iguales a los míos. Trato de sonreírte, pero solo me sale el sollozo de un niño perdido, intento tocarte, pero me doy cuenta de que puedo mancharte. Quiero pensar que darás la vuelta y te marcharas, que te irás para vivir la vida que mereces, sin embargo te quedas, me miras.

Sabes, me gusta el café.

Creo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara ante tal comentario, pienso en el engranaje de la vida, y cómo hacer para que esta pequeña maquina de conciencia comience a trabajar nuevamente. El café, un café una anestesia para el cuerpo, así como el cigarro, es anestesia para la cabeza. De pronto no se qué contestarle, mantengo la cabeza mirando el suelo.

Lo que ves, es todo lo que tengo.

Su mano en mi cara me provoca sorpresa y a la vez arrepentimiento, ¿Qué se quede a mi lado? No tengo nada, ni siquiera me tengo a mi mismo, aun así, quiero que se quede, porque necesito tiempo, necesito tiempo para hacer las cosas mejor, así que no te vayas, quédate y dame tiempo. La vida me ha regalado suficiente tiempo. Ella me toma la cara y me mira fijamente, me pongo nervioso, sudo, quiero correr, pero me quiero quedar. El tiempo lo dirá

Hyoga, hay hombre que luchan un día y son buenos. Hay otros que luchan un año y son mejores. Hay quienes luchan muchos años y son muy buenos. Pero hay los que luchan toda la vida: esos son los imprescindibles.

Hace mucho que no escribía, creo que años. Bueno he vuelto con esta pequeña historia, extraña, pero linda, o eso creo yo. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, si realmente les gusto, no duden en dejar un comentario. A ver si me animo a seguir escribiendo.

Lo escribí de Hyoga y Ellis porque me gusta la pareja, y porque siento que hay muy pocas historias de ellos. Así que para los amantes de esta pareja, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

PD: la frase que le dice Ellis a Hyoga es de _**Bertolt Brecht**___

Besos

Cami


End file.
